Banjo-Kazooie: The Typed Story
by RetroWriter1220
Summary: The full adventure of Banjo & Kazooie on a screen! I will continue on with the next chapter if I get some positive reviews. I hope you enjoy! Everything in this is owned by Rare! Not me! Rare!
1. Chapter 1 - A Family Divided

"Dingpot, Dingpot, on the ground, who is the cutest girl in town?"

Gruntilda the witch looked over her now-overflowing cauldron, eager to hear the answer that soothed her ears. She had asked this same question at least a dozen times, with the same results:

"Yes, of course…"

 _What?_ Grunty wondered. _Why does Dingpot sound so doubtful? And why is my beautiful face not showing up in the pot?_ Grunty smashed the palms of her hands on the rim of the cauldron. Dingpot coughed as an answer to this.

"My face is not inside you, pot. Pick up the pace or soon you'll rot!" Gruntilda said discouraged.

"Well… there is another…" Dingpot croaked.

Gruntilda almost kicked her ugly pot over. "Who is this girl, I need to know! Tell me and to her I'll go!"

"Why, it's Tooty, plain and small, she's the prettiest girl of all!" Dingpot mocked Gruntilda by rhyming, which caused Gruntilda's green skin to take a shade of red.

"Impossible! That cannot be! I am much prettier than Tooty!"

"No you're not, you ugly hag! Your face always makes me gag!" Dingpot was right: Gruntilda was not pretty at all. She had a green face, long nose, dozens of warts, the list went on and on. She just wanted to dream that way. But now, she was determined. Gruntilda ran out of her lair, broomstick in hand and ready to fly. Dingpot smiled when he knew Grunty was gone.

"If Grunty takes Tooty…" Dingpot wheezed, "The bear and bird surely will take her down. She will receive justice… and it will be all her fault for being foolish." Dingpot tried to laugh, but he had a coughing fit instead.

Tooty the bear ran down the sandy road of Spiral Mountain, eager to go on yet another adventure with her brother. Her blonde ponytailed hair flew back in the wind, and the star on her red shirt glimmered in the sun. She felt alive. Finally, she made it to her house. She saw someone standing right next to the fence, smiling at Tooty.

 _Bottles!_ Tooty thought happily.

Bottles is a mole who, of course, could not see well. He had red specs and a plaid jacket. His muzzle held his lens in place, which held his specs up.

"Hello Tooty! What are you up to today?" Bottles asked curiously.

"My brother and I are going on an adventure!" Tooty exploded with glee.

"Is that him up there?" Bottles saw a blurry figure in the sky. Bottles was also a bit too colorblind when it came to objects that were far away. To him, the blur was brown, so naturally he thought that it was a bear.

"Um…" Tooty, for a while, scanned the air for what Bottles meant. "I don't think so. It doesn't look like him that much."

The figure swooped down towards Tooty. Tooty was scooped up and put on what seemed to be a broom. "Hey! Let me go!" Tooty pleaded. She couldn't move; the witch put a spell on her, making her immobile.

"Put her down!" Bottles commanded. He leaped towards the witch, clung on to her and sunk his teeth into her leather robe. The hag, in pain, thrust Bottles off of her. The poor mole hit the mountain wall with great force. He was knocked out. Gruntilda, happy to have succeeded, flew with Tooty into her secret lair. "BANJOOO! HELLLLPPP MEEEE!" Tooty shrieked as she was taken away.

Kazooie, the red-crested breegull, was sleeping peacefully in her honey bear partner Banjo's backpack.

"BANJOOO! HELLLLPPPP MEEEE!"

Kazooie woke up with a jolt. Her red velvet wings pushed aside the top of the backpack. Her pointy beak popped out. "Banjo! Banjo, wake up!" Kazooie shook her hibernating friend vigorously.

"Kazooie… it's early!" Banjo complained. Banjo was not a morning person, but he knew that Kazooie won every argument, and got her way most of the time anyway, so he woke up and his sapphire eyes met Kazooie's jade ones.

"It's an emergency! We have to go out there… now!" Kazooie's wings weighed the coat rack that she was hanging on down, causing it to fall. "Your sister's in danger! We need to go!" Kazooie muffled.

"TOOTY!" Banjo exclaimed. He jumped out of bed, put on his backpack(with Kazooie inside), and bolted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Spiral Mountain

Banjo felt the warm breeze of Spiral Mountain. The flowers that were planted everywhere created an aroma that no bear could describe. He straightened his shark tooth necklace, and was on his way. He saw Bottles against the mountainside.

"Bottles! Hey! Wake up! Bottles!" Banjo was frantic.

"Come on, Four-Eyes, wake up!" Kazooie and Bottles were lifelong rivals. They always called each other names (to Banjo's dismay. Banjo was kind-hearted). Bottles woke up slowly, then stood up with a jolt.

"I'm sorry, Banjo! I couldn't do it! I tried! I…" Tears started to trickle down Bottles' face. They glimmered in the sun, but that wasn't what Banjo cared about.

"Hey, Bottles," Banjo pat his friend's back. "you tried! I would be mad at you if you did nothing at all! You risked your life to save my sister, and I am happy because of that." That made Bottles feel better.

"Come on, let's go!" Kazooie shouted. Kazooie was not a polite bird, so to speak.

"Wait!" Bottles jumped in front of them, preventing them from going anywhere. "I can help you on your journey and teach you new moves! You guys can't take down the witch who took your sister without any tricks up your sleeve." Bottles insisted.

"We need all the help we can get!" Banjo said happily.

"Find my molehills. Every time you see one, just knock on it. I will come out and teach you something. See ya!" Bottles dug into a molehill, which was not suspected to be one of the move-hills, so Banjo and Kazooie walked up the sandy slope. They saw the monument of Spiral Mountain right in front of them. It was a colossal hill, with spiral roads twirling down from its peak. There was a just as circular moat around the hill, which caused a fork in the road. Banjo decided to go left. He immediately saw a horde of logs. In the midst of these hills was a small molehill. Banjo ran up to it, and rapped his knuckles against it. Bottles sprang out.

"You both ready?" Bottles asked.

"What, wearing stupid goggles and a jacket, standing in the same spot like a doofus?" Kazooie mocked. Bottles rolled his eyes. "Hell yeah I'm ready!" Kazooie shouted eagerly. Bottles pulled out a slip of paper. "That's not a restraining order… is it?"

"This fell out of the witch's pocket when she flew away. It explains that with the power of two Spiritual Onis, the bond of two people can make their skills unbeatable." Bottles explained, ignoring Kazooie.

Bottles examined the paper carefully. Then he chanted, "Hear the spell that makes this true: spirits raise the power of two. When these words have been spoken, friendship bonds will be unbroken."

Banjo began glowing a shade of blue, and Kazooie glowed slightly more red. They were now bonded.

"Do you know how to jump?" Bottles asked.

Kazooie gave Bottles a confused look. "Do you think we're stupid?" Banjo jumped with ease.

"Okay, you need to go a bit higher. Why not assist him, birdbrain?" Bottles suggested.

"But I'll look silly…" Kazooie complained.

"You always look silly. Help him." Bottles was normally kindhearted, but he knew Kazooie would be hard to teach.

Banjo jumped, and Kazooie added to it by flapping her wings. _That went surprisingly well,_ Banjo thought.

"On your journey, you will meet very, very high places to reach. Can you show me a high jump?" Bottles said.

Banjo crouched down. With the power of Kazooie's oni, she caused Banjo to spring up while doing a flip, using her wings.

"Very good! Now go see my other mole hills." Bottles dug inside of his molehill.

Banjo walked up to the waterfall. It was crashing down, sending a mystic roar around the mountain. Trees were lined up everywhere. Banjo saw a molehill right next to the moat. He knocked on it, and Bottles came out.

"Do you know how to swim?" Bottles asked Banjo.

"Seems difficult, and I don't want to get my fur wet!" Banjo complained. Banjo jumped in the water anyway. With his blue oni, he waded in the water.

"Banjo, you can kick, and Kazooie, you can use your wings to push him through the water!" Banjo dove into the water with great elegance. Kazooie pushed him through the streams of water while he kicked. Bottles went back inside his molehill.

There was a bridge connecting the two sides of the area, since the waterfall caused a river, which made the moat. Banjo crossed it, and he saw a molehill by a tree. He knocked on it again, and Bottles came out.

"You can climb by digging your claws into a surface, and digging straight up." Bottles watched as Banjo climbed a tree using this method. He went back inside.

Banjo was very near to the bridge that connected to Spiral Mountain, but he wasn't down yet. Banjo was very tired from all this work, but he kept on going. He saw giant boulders in a small cave with a molehill inside. He did the usual procedure, which caused Bottles to spring out.

"Kazooie, you can cause great destruction with your mighty beak. Try on these boulders!" Bottles commanded.

"But wouldn't that, you know… BREAK MY BEAK?!" Kazooie fumed.

"It's fine!" Bottles insisted.

Banjo walked up to a boulder, and Kazooie reluctantly slammed her beak onto the surface of it. The boulder shattered.

"Having fun, worm breath?" Bottles laughed.

"Shut it! I'm doing it on you next, Jamjars!" That name made Bottles stop laughing instantly. He cleared his throat sadly as Kazooie shattered more boulders. He reluctantly climbed inside of his molehill without a trace.

Banjo continued on. There was a slope which led to a plot of farmland guarded by a fence. There was a final molehill. Banjo knocked, Bottles came out. "You can't take down the hag without attacks. Banjo, show this carrot who's boss by punching it." A carrot popped out of the hole that was in the center of the farmland.

"Hey, what about me?" Kazooie asked. They ignored her. Banjo punched the carrot. There was a snapping sound, and the carrot broke in half.

"Great! Banjo, you can also somersault into enemies to beat them up!"

"What about me?!" Kazooie was ignored again.

An onion popped out of the hole. Banjo somersaulted into it, and the onion collapsed.

"Stop rolling, Banjo! You're making me sick!" Kazooie protested.

"Banjo can jump up to enemies, and Kazooie can rap her beak against them."

"WHAT ABOUT M- oh."

A floating cauliflower jumped out of the hole. Banjo jumped up, and Kazooie hit it with her beak.

"Good! Meet me on the top of the mountain!" Bottles said.

Banjo mounted the bridge to the mountain, and began climbing the spiral road. He had to take several breaks because the mountain was so huge. He finally reached the top of the hill. Bottles was there, right next to another molehill.

"I fixed up the bridge for you. Now, show that witch who's boss and kick her butt!" Bottles dug inside the molehill. Banjo turned towards the bridge, which was connected to the mountain's peak. Connecting to… Banjo gasped in horror. Gruntilda made her lair in the shape of her head. The lair towered the mountain with the rising hat, which contained the many floors of the lair. The lair's eyes were emeralds, which illuminated the peak of the mountain, and the only way to enter the lair was through its mouth. Banjo walked across the bridge, unaware of the horrors that awaited him inside of the lair. He reached the mouth of the lair. Banjo and Kazooie held their breaths as they stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mumbo's Mountain Part 1

"Come on, Klungo, pull the switch! Do it for your favorite witch! Turn it up to full to power! What will it take; a minute? An hour?" Gruntilda was impatient. She couldn't handle the wait in a stone-cold generator. She had built the beauty swapper with magic specifically for this moment.

"Three daysssssss… Misssstresssss Grunty…" The reptilian humanoid replied. Grunty pounded on the sliding panel as it came down, locking her in, shouting "Three days?!"

"BANNNJOOOOOO! HELLLLPPPP!" Tooty screeched. She was in the other swapper, shaking wildly. Grunty let out a horrifying cackle in response.

"I'M COMING TOOTY!" Banjo shouted as he walked in. Banjo almost stumbled. There, right in front of him, was a painting of Grunty. Her pointy hat was tipped backwards, and her purple scarf was waving against her fat, black cloak. Kazooie almost vomited on seeing it.

Then something else caught Banjo's eye. There were four climbable pillars. On the peak of the highest, one… was something… shiny.

A jigsaw piece?

Banjo went left, where the pillars were. He jumped up the first one, then the second, then third, and then reached the peak. Next to Banjo's foot was shiny, golden puzzle piece. He scooped It up cautiously. "Mortal…"

The puzzle piece suddenly talked, which sent Banjo off guard.

"I am a Jiggy. There are 100 of us in this lair. You need us. We need you."

Banjo picked up the Jiggy and was on his way. There were two ways to go: left and right. To the left was what seemed to be a slope. On the right was a small opening, with beady, red eyes over it. "Let's go left!" Kazooie suggested. They tried to go up the slope, but they slid down easily.

They went to the right instead. There was a giant stone hill with a garden in front of it. Flowers were planted everywhere they looked. There was another slope, but it was un-steep and possible to walk up. When Banjo and Kazooie reached the top, they saw a painting. However, it was in the style of a jigsaw puzzle.

With one piece missing.

Kazooie pulled the Jiggy from the backpack and handed it over to Banjo. Banjo placed the Jiggy where the piece was missing. It fit perfectly. It was a picture of a mountain, with a bridge crossing a creek. _Spiral Mountain doesn't look like this,_ Banjo thought.

There was a rumbling sound. Banjo whirled around. The door that was once carved into the mountain blasted off. Over the now-opened mountain, there appeared a sign.

It read, MUMBO'S MOUNTAIN.

Banjo and Kazooie walked inside.

They appeared on a mound, with a panel beneath them with their faces on it. A little, purple dinosaur with a prehistoric robe walked up to them.

"STATE YOUR NAME AND INTENT!" The gruntling commanded. He tied Banjo's hands together. Banjo kicked him as hard as he could, sending the gruntling flying. More gruntlings were upon them, but they beat them up easily.

"Help!" A voice rang out.

There was a high, dirt platform. On it was a small, purple creature. Banjo and Kazooie did their high jump to reach the top of the platform.

"I'm Amethyst the Purple Jinjo! You have saved me!" The creature said happily. The Jinjo thrusted itself into Banjo's pack.

There were musical notes everywhere. Banjo and Kazooie picked them all up. They made sure to collect every single one; Kazooie thought that they made a very decent sounding melody. They reached the bridge that was shown in the painting. There was a solemn looking Jinjo on an island there.

"I am Sapphire the Blue Jinjo. Our entire race is on your shoulders. Save us!"

There was a certain look in the Jinjo's eyes. Sapphire leaped into the pack. Suddenly, there was a loud growling noise. The sound was coming from a colossal gorilla standing on an orange tree.

"Nobody trespasses on Conga's territory!"

The gorilla yelled. On closer inspection, Banjo saw that there were small boxes with oranges painted across them on the ground. He walked towards Conga and stood on one of them.

"Banjo, what are you doing?! You're going to get us killed!"

"I have a plan!"

Conga threw an orange straight at Banjo. Banjo dived out of the way and the orange smacked the box that he was standing on. It faded away. Box after box, orange after orange. Finally, when it came to the last box, and the orange was thrown, a Jiggy appeared on contact with the last box.

"Hey! That's mine!"

It was too late. Conga watched as one of his family heirlooms was taken away.

"Hey! Over here!" A small chimpanzee was standing on a log near Conga. "Please… I need an orange… I'll do anything…"

The chimpanzee was desperate, so Banjo got an orange from the tree and gave it to the baby monkey. The monkey gleefully ran away. The log that he was standing on started rising up, making a high ledge visible from above. Banjo and Kazooie high jumped until they reached the top of the ledge. There was a molehill.

"Kazooie, you are going to shoot eggs. Now, these eggs are very special. They contain special powers which grants defeat to victims of its range. You can hold 100 eggs max. Try it!" Bottles gave Kazooie a set of eggs, which she reluctantly took.

"I do not like the sound of this…"

"Honestly, you don't like the sound of anything."

"Actually…"

But Bottles was already gone. After Banjo stuffed the blue eggs into his backpack… wait…

"Kazooie, how are these eggs fitting in there?" Banjo was very curious.

"It seems like this Sapphire guy is absorbing all of these."

That didn't make any sense to Banjo, but he soon didn't care. Anyway, after Banjo stuffed the blue eggs into his backpack, he saw that there were multiple risen logs in a pathway. Banjo jumped to the next log. The second log was a bit farther, so Kazooie had to help in a double jump. The third one was so far away that banjo thought that it was impossible. Banjo lunged towards the log, his outstretched arms aiming towards the ledge. Kazooie glided with Banjo to the ledge, losing her balance as she reached the rim. Banjo clung on, and pulled himself up. There was a square switch with a picture of Gruntilda on it. Banjo almost slipped off the log and fell when he saw it, but he still was so tempted that he slammed his fists down hard on the switch. Nothing seemed to happen.

"This is bogus." Kazooie said with a sigh.

An orange smacked Banjo clean across the face. Banjo wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand, with the citric acids burning inside of him.

Blood.

Infuriated, Banjo leaped the logs with ease and came to a grotto where Conga was.

"YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST WALTZ TO MY TREE AND TAKE MY HEIRLOOM AND MY ORANGES?! WELL YOU'RE DAMN WRONG! YOU JUST RELEASED THE WRATH OF-!"

As Conga was talking, Kazooie was loading eggs inside of her beak. She fired three at a time, knowing that if she put in anymore, she would choke and they would fail.

Banjo would fail…

Kazooie was caught off guard when she heard the yelps of pain come from Conga. She had hit her target. However, Conga was unleashed upon them, throwing oranges like crazy at them. Banjo, with his stealth, dodged most of them, getting a little hurt by some of them. Kazooie was angered that some crazy little monkey had even the slightest thought of hurting her friend. Kazooie shot eggs like wildfire, making sure that each egg hit. Conga was trying to crawl away, but each egg was like a cannonball; Conga fell back with each egg, yelping in pain. Finally, Conga was beginning to lose consciousness. He threw on last orange, hoping that he would avenge his family. Kazooie caught the orange; she threw it straight at Conga.

Conga began screeching in agony. The acid burned in him like crazy, circulating through his veins and infiltrating his stomach acids. He was beginning to rip apart on the inside. Conga felt something push through his throat. He coughed it out. It was another Jiggy, which was another of his family heirlooms. Conga reached for it, hoping to get one of the two pieces that had once formed his family portrait. His beautiful (to him) wife… his son…

Conga blacked out.

"I have no clue where I am going." Banjo said doubtfully.

Banjo and Kazooie were climbing up the wooden staircase leading up the mountain. They had been climbing for quite a while, and Banjo was getting a little tired from all the walking. In fact, he was so tired that when Banjo got to the top, he collapsed in a heap. After a while, Banjo noticed that there was another molehill. Banjo dragged himself to the molehill and pathetically knocked on the dirt surface. Bottles appeared.

"Getting tired, Banjo? Let Breegull Beak have a turn. With the Talon Trot, Kazooie can go up steep slopes. Slip no more, Banjo! Kazooie is here to help!"

Kazooie sighed as Bottles jumped back in the molehill. She poked her talons out of the pack and walked down the slope that was towering down alongside the staircase. They collected all of the musical notes on the ledges on the slopes. Sitting on one of the ledges with their legs dangling off was a yellow Jinjo playing a harmonica. Upon seeing Banjo, she jumped in the backpack.

"I'm Topaz the Yellow Jinjo! Thank you!"

As they made their way up the slope, they realized that the molehill that they had just interacted with was in front of a Stonehenge replica. Standing on an archway above Stonehenge was a frightened Orange Jinjo.

"HELP! HELP!"

The Jinjo yelled and whistled, but he couldn't move in any way.

He was under a paralyzation curse.

"We're coming straight away! Don't worry!" Kazooie cried.

They quickly Talon Trotted up Stonehenge and to the Jinjo. On contact with the Jinjo, the Jinjo realized that he could move again, and he started crying.

"Thank you… thank you… thank… you… name's Bronze."

The Jinjo said as he slowly climbed into the pack. Banjo had enough strength to walk so Kazooie let Banjo have a turn for the hike. There was another mossy mountain over the stone one. Banjo and Kazooie were about to enter when an oversized termite stopped them.

"AUTHORIZED TERMITES ONLY!" The termite shrieked. Banjo backed away and ran from the termite until he came to a village of huts and a stone statue of spinning lion heads.

"Cool huts… let's smash them!"

"No! There might be people living in there! Plus, you know what happened when Conker smashed-"

"Screw Conker! I wanna smash stuff!"

Kazooie took Banjo's control of walking with a Talon Trot and smashed a hut. Instead of a mangled, innocent villager corpse there was a green Jinjo unleashed.

"I'm Jade! That's all of us! We'll be going now! Here is a reward for your help!"

All the Jinjos flew up in the air and bounded together in a supernova of color. A Jiggy fell from the heavens into Banjo's backpack.

"You know… maybe smashing huts isn't so bad…"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

One hut gave them about a dozen eggs. One gave about a dozen notes. Kazooie optimistically smashed another hut, and a gruntling clad in armor popped out.

"I am a Mumbling: soldier of Mumbo Jumbo!" The soldier said, drawing out a short sword. Kazooie's beak sharpened and clashed against the sword. Stumbling pursued, swords clashed, and attacks were blocked. Finally, Kazooie grabbed the Grumbling with both of her wings and drew her beak towards his face.

"Oh, of course, you want a kiss from the cham-AGH!" Kazooie did not kiss him.

She slit his throat.

The Mumbling gurgled and spat out a Jiggy from his neck, which landed in Banjo's backpack. The Mumbling, making the green meadows engulfed with red, stumbled and fell off the mountain.

"Let's continue on." Kazooie said darkly.

Banjo and Kazooie marched on towards their next destination, ready for adventure.

Kazooie was too oblivious to tell Banjo that three of the Jinjos had stayed behind.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mumbo's Mountain Part 2

Banjo and Kazooie happily scoured the village. They looked in the rubble of the huts, inside the mouths of the statues, and the weird shrine thing that towered over the mountaintop. When Banjo tried to leave the shrine, Kazooie stopped him.

"Wait, Banjo! There's an opening! Let's go inside!" Kazooie suggested.

Banjo was about to go in the opening when he heard a noise. It sounded like something was shifting behind him. Banjo turned around.

The statue heads moved. Before Banjo and Kazooie had the chance to say anything, they spoke.

"We are the Juju heads! We need tasty blue eggs! We are hungry, and we have a treasure; however, you will not get it easily!"

The statue started to spin slowly. Kazooie scoffed. She spat an egg into the bottom head's mouth. To Kazooie's surprise, the bottom head exploded. The heads over it toppled, and they fell into the same position. They spun faster. Kazooie shot an egg again, the same thing happened. Kazooie missed about two eggs, but she got it in. The last one spun so fast that Kazooie's sight was a blur.

"Ugh! Stop… spinning…" Kazooie pleaded.

Kazooie aimlessly fired eggs. She must have fired about fifteen eggs by the time she got it in. The last head exploded, and a Jiggy appeared. Banjo picked it up and put it in the backpack.

"So… dizzy…" Kazooie groaned.

"I'll let you rest for a little bit; you deserve it! You can stay in the backpack until you feel better." Banjo said kindly.

Banjo entered the strange shrine. It seemed to be a skull with feathers on the head. Banjo realized when he entered that it was a throne room, but in the design of a hut. There was a tarp in the middle of the room with torches surrounding the circular interior. Sitting on a throne guarded with Mumblings was a pink-skinned man with a skull for a head and what looked to be a donut around his waist. In the man's hand was a scepter with a skull on the top.

"What is your reason for entering?" one of the Mumblings said, stepping in front of Banjo.

Banjo remembered what a creature said when they first walked in the world. "Are you Mumbo?"

The shaman drew his guard away from Banjo with his scepter. "I am. What you need?"

"Can you help us beat Gruntilda the witch? She took my sister away. See, I'm Banjo, and in my pack is Kazooie. We really need your help."

Mumbo cringed at the sound of the witch's name. "Absolutely."

Mumbo raised his scepter, and pointed it at the ground. A skull emerged from the tarp, its glowing green eyes penetrating time itself. "You use my magic for five of Mumbo's Tokens."

Banjo was dismayed. "But we don't have any-"

"Yeah, we do."

Kazooie was handed the miniature skulls from Sapphire, and she handed them to Banjo.

"Kazooie, where did-"

"Excellent! Step on pad and Mumbo grant bear and bird something to conquer witch."

Banjo stepped on the pad. Mumbo took his scepter and started saying what appeared to be gibberish. Then, he pointed his scepter at Banjo, and Banjo started glowing. Then everything around him seemed to shrink.

"Hey, what did you do?" Banjo asked, his voice now squeaky.

"You are now termite. You can see things that you couldn't normally see, and since termites are of my ranked members, enemies not target you. Do not worry; magic not permanent."

"Alright, Banjo!" Kazooie was a termite as well. "Let's continue on!"

"Thanks, Mumbo!" Banjo waved.

As Banjo and Kazooie stepped outside, they saw the effects instantly. There was now a Jiggy contained inside the hut's eye. Banjo jumped up and clung to the Jiggy. The Jiggy flew in Banjo's backpack. They walked down the mountain slope with ease, and there was another Jiggy there, so they collected it. They picked up the notes. "Banjo, I think we go all of them!" Kazooie told Banjo.

She knew this because Topaz stayed behind. She took all of the notes that the duo collected, and the number of notes that they collected were written in black on her stomach. Topaz had 100 written on her, so Kazooie assumed that that was all, and Banjo did not question it.

Banjo and Kazooie saw that there was also a 'termite-vision' Jiggy in the center of Stonehenge. When they collected it, they had nine Jiggies.

"Now where's the last one…?" Banjo asked rhetorically.

"Remember that moss mountain? They wouldn't let us in because we weren't termites! Maybe there's something in there!"Kazooie suggested.

"Great idea, Kazooie! Let's go take a look!" They crawled over to the entrance to the mound. The intimidating termite stepped out of the way.

"Go ahead." The termite granted.

They went inside and were introduced to a beefy termite and a spiraling slope going upwards. "Hey… Why are you wearing shorts and backpack? Termites don't wear…" Banjo jumped on the termite before he could finish. He bellyflopped onto the termite and seismic tossed him into the ground. Not even a second after that, Banjo was running from millions of termite security. He ran up the ramp as fast as he could, the slope starting to fall. He reached the top and there was an opening. He quickly went in and climbed to the peak of the mountain. There was a Jiggy perched neatly on the top, so Banjo grabbed it and jumped off the mountain and painlessly landed on the slopes below. The mossy tower crumbled to the floor. Green ooze splattered everywhere as Banjo raced to the bottom of the mountain, stepped back on the pad, and teleported back to the lair.

Banjo forgot to get out of his disguise.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rotten Treasure

"You know, Kazooie, I'm really enjoying this adventure,"

"Banjo…"

"It's so exciting! Plus, we'll be heroes!"

"Banjo."

"I hope this adventure never ends!"

"Banjo!"

"WHAT?!"

"You're still a termite."

Banjo looked at himself. It was true; a shaman named Mumbo had transformed him into a termite, and he had not gone back to transform into a bear again. Then he noticed that the 'mountain' in the room was just a slope. Then he also remembered that as a termite he does not need the Talon Trot. He walked up the slope and to his surprise there was a Jiggy waiting for him at the top. When Banjo grabbed it, the door to the mountain closed shut, and the mountain just became a mountain.

"Oh dear…" Banjo said discouraged. Now he could not transform back. He decided that the adventure was just not worth it, so he started to leave.

Then, the shell of the termite burst open, revealing the bear inside.

"Well. That was… anticlimactic." Kazooie said with a smug.

Banjo and Kazooie saw a slope to the opposite side of the room. They used the Talon Trot to walk up the slope and they saw a golden door with a number on it:

50

There was a molehill right next to the door, so Banjo tapped it and Bottles the mole jumped out.

"This is a Note Door. The numbers on the doors represent the notes that you need to bypass the door. Do you have fifty notes?"

Kazooie checked Topaz the Jinjo, who had 100 sketched bright-orange on her stomach. "We have one-hundred notes." Kazooie replied.

"How do you know?" Banjo asked.

"Some Jinjos stayed behind, and they collect the items that we collect."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"You… never asked." Kazooie said with a grin.

They walked over to the door, and Banjo punched it. The door burst open, and they heard Gruntilda's voice ring out.

"That was just the first time 'round; the other ones will make you bound to lose the place where sis is hiding; then you'll know you're slowly dying…" Grunty let out the biggest and scariest cackle that Banjo had ever heard.

Banjo and Kazooie walked into the doorway and was greeted by a large slab with Gruntilda's face on it. To the right of this slab was a sandy opening with another Jiggy puzzle on the wall. To the left was a high, metallic ledge with another puzzle at the top. However, it seemed much too high for Kazooie to flap to. Banjo started to walk over to the sandy puzzle. Before he reached it, he was punched in the face. He turned around and saw that a Gruntling was the cause. The Gruntling reached out for another punch, but Banjo took his arm and slammed it on his knee. This made the Gruntling fall down in pain. Banjo lifted his foot up and kicked the Gruntling with his heel. After making sure that the Gruntling was not going to be a problem anymore, he reached the puzzle and fitted the missing two puzzle pieces inside. The painting was of a large island surrounded by palm trees. There was a sandcastle, as well as a pirate ship. Banjo was very excited for a beach world; he thought that he needed a rest to keep his mind off of things. But there was one thing inside of his head that he just couldn't hold back. He wasn't sure what it was though. Banjo felt himself moving, and he realized that it was Kazooie Talon Trotting him up a green slope. When they reached the top, there was a large precipice complete with a waterfall where they were standing.

"Don't you dare-" Banjo began, but it was too late. Kazooie had already leaped off the precipice and landed safely in the water below. As for Banjo, he was struggling towards the surface, gasping for air.

On land, there was a staircase that led to a water-drained room, which made Kazooie think it was because of the waterfall. There were cannons lined against a wooden replica of a ship, pointing to an open treasure chest. On closer inspection, Kazooie saw that the treasure chest led to another world:

TREASURE TROVE COVE

Banjo walked over to the treasure chest, climbed slightly onto the rim, and looked inside. Inside was a long, long, long, long, long, long, long drop. Banjo gulped as he looked fearfully at the grinning bird before him. Kazooie put weight on the backpack, and Banjo fell inside.

"THAT WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Banjo screamed as he fell.

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I DID IT!" Kazooie screamed back gleefully.

It was fun for Kazooie for a couple of seconds; then she saw the true wrong in what she did. They were falling thousands of feet from the sky, above a wooden walkway, with seagulls chirping, a lighthouse gleaming, and an ocean of sharks and bombs.

The bad thing is that Banjo was about to plunge straight in it, and Kazooie was going to be fine, feeling guilt for the rest of her life. Then Kazooie realized that Banjo had turned upside down during the fall.

Kazooie was facing towards the wooden walkway with nothing to break her fall.


	6. Chapter 6 - Treasure Trove Cove Part 1

"BANJO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Banjo and Kazooie were plummeting to their doom. They were falling towards a boardwalk that was attached to an island. Banjo was holding Kazooie below him, as if he wanted Kazooie to hit the ground first. Instead of giving an answer, Banjo gave Kazooie a solemn look. Kazooie felt the wind in her feathers, the salt of the sea beneath them.

Then she swerved.

She clumsily flapped her wings, barely giving her enough push. However, it was enough for them to land on the boardwalk unharmed. Before Kazooie could slap Banjo for almost killing them, she heard wild laughter.

"You call that flying?!" Bottles said mockingly. "I'll see you later about that. That needs work!" Bottles dug into the sand, still laughing at Kazooie's landing.

Kazooie climbed into Banjo's backpack. "Let's go." Banjo said calmly. It almost seemed like Banjo was as annoyed as Kazooie was about Bottles. Then, Banjo let out a yelp. A crab had clamped Banjo with its pincers. Banjo kicked it off and Kazooie smashed her beak into it, breaking it in half. More crabs came, overwhelming Banjo and Kazooie as they carried them to a much bigger crab.

"I am the protector of the Snippets." The giant Snippet said, staring at the duo with his beady eyes. "Why have you hurt us?"

Kazooie gave out an automatic answer. "You hurt us first, salt brain."

This seemed to infuriate the Snippet, as he swung his pincers at them both. Banjo rolled under them and clamped them together, locking them tight. He walked up to the crab's face and Kazooie smashed his lifeless eyes with her beak. The smaller Snippets retreated as Kazooie smashed them again, making the protector climb in his shell and disappear. A Jiggy was thrown out of the shell, and Banjo caught it, putting it in his backpack.

Kazooie was led to a surfaced pirate ship, lodged in the sand. An upset hippo was crying on the starboard. Kazooie assumed he was the captain due to his apparel. "What's the matter, Mr. Hippo?" Banjo asked worriedly. "I lost me treasure. Can ye landlubbers find them for me?" He said, letting out a humungous belch. "Sure thing!" Banjo said happily.

On close speculation of the ship, Kazooie saw that there were cracked openings in various parts of the ship. "There!" Kazooie cried, seeing a gold glimmer. They swam inside and sure enough, there were piles of gold in the water. Banjo carried them to the captain.

"I, Captain B. Blubber, thank ye! Off to spend, spend, spend!" The hippo ran off, but not before he gave Banjo a Jiggy for their troubles.

"Pssstt!" Banjo and Kazooie heard. "Up here!" Bottles was on the main sail. Banjo climbed up the leading net to the top and met Bottles up there. Bottles placed a panel with a red feather pictured on it on the wooden floor beneath them.

"Kazooie, you're going to learn how to fly." Bottles glanced at the joyful Kazooie. "Properly." Bottles handed Banjo a pack of feathers, which he gave to Kazooie. "When you see these panels, jump on them and you should spring in the air. However, when you want to have a boost, you will lose a feather in return for a better height." "WAIT WHA-" "Don't worry, Peacock, one of THOSE feathers." Bottles pointed to the feathers that Kazooie was holding. "Oooohhh…." Bottles climbed inside of his hill. Kazooie took a look at her tail-feathers. "They're not that big…"

"Are you ready for this, Kazooie?" Banjo asked with a smile. "Of course I am!" Kazooie answered. "Guh-huh! Then here we go!" Banjo walked over to the panel and jumped. They flew up in the air. Kazooie had her arms outstretched while Banjo was scouring the area for a Jiggy. They flew into the giant archway in the center of the island, and saw a treasure chest with pointy teeth in an alcove. Kazooie dove inside.

"So you want me treasure, ay?" The treasure chest asked. "Uh… yeah." Banjo said. "Then come get it!" The treasure chest's mouth opened wide, revealing a Jiggy inside. Then it shut. Then it opened, and then it shut. It kept doing this in a rhythm that they needed to find the right moment to break. Banjo jumped towards it before it opened so that he could get in when it did. They grabbed the Jiggy, and Gruntilda's voice rang out through the whole island. "You got the treasure, so I see. Next time won't be so easy!"

Banjo ignored the cheesy quote and saw an alcove with stairs leading up it. Without thinking, Banjo jumped towards it. If Kazooie didn't flap her arms in time, they would be most likely dead. Banjo hung on to the alcove and climbed up the ledge. He walked up the stairs and realized that he was at the top of the island. There were palm trees surrounding him and nothing could be heard but seagulls calling out. Topaz was stuck at the top of one, so like any pair of heroes would do, they rescued her and put her in the pack until the others would be found. They continued climbing up the mountain, collecting notes on their way, until they reached a light house with a broken door.

When Kazooie smashed it and they reached the top, Bottles cried out, "WAIT STOP! I DIDN'T TEACH YOU THE TALON JUMP YET!" Bottles came to the top. He sighed. "Well, since you're already up here…" He placed a green panel with a talon on it on the ground. "You can't reach the Jiggy up there without this. This allows you to do an extra high jump." Bottles went back down.

Banjo jumped on the panel, and Kazooie suddenly burst upwards, landing on the lighthouse's peak. They picked up the Jiggy, but when they went back down, they noticed that there was another Gruntilda switch. They smashed it, and like they expected, nothing happened on the island around them, but they knew that something happened in the lair. When they climbed back down, they noticed that Jade was clinging to the top of the ship. "Help!" Jade said, trying not to fall. "Wait, we're coming!" Kazooie cried.

Banjo climbed up the ship and put Jade in the pack right when she was about to let go. They noticed boxes piling on top of each other leading up to a high road, so they climbed them. There was a pail that seemed to have a hole inside of it, and a sandcastle in the center of a crater flooded with water. "I need…" The pail croaked, "Pebbles…" Kazooie sighed. "Really?" "It… would be nice…" Kazooie crouched down and shot out the eggs, filling the pail. "I do not have treasure," It said, "but I can empty the water…" Suddenly, the water started to flow out in the ocean, leaving the sandcastle dry. "What do you mean you don't have treasure?!" Kazooie called out before they went inside.

They saw a caged black and red Snippet, holding a Jiggy. "Can you help a Sssssnippet?" He hissed. "Sssssspell out the passsssssword and sssssset me free. If you do, I'll give you thisssss treasssssure." Kazooie gave Banjo a cautious look. "This seems shady." "I know, Kazooie, but we need that Jiggy!"

They looked around, and saw their names written all over the walls. "Okay, what the hell…" Kazooie grumbled. The password seemed obvious. They had to look all over the tiles on the ground for the letters they wanted; the letters were scrambled. Eventually, they smashed the tiles to spell out 'BANJOKAZOOIE' and they cage started to open. "Ha ha! Ssssuckers!" "Told you," Kazooie said when the Snippet attacked them. They smashed him with ease, and grabbed the Jiggy. Banjo and Kazooie laughed as they walked outside.

"Look, Kazooie!" Banjo was admiring torches that were reflecting the sun into the water, their flames igniting the sky with their rays. Kazooie started to admire the flames, until her admiration turned to fear.

" _It's too dangerous for her out here! We need to let her go!"_ Kazooie's beak started quivering. She saw flames burning down hundreds of trees; hundreds of homes. _"We can't let her die! We can't let our baby die!"_ "Kazooie? Are you… okay?" Banjo saw Kazooie shaking wildly. "…Fire." Kazooie answered. "What?" "Fire!"

Kazooie ran away as fast as her talons could carry her.


End file.
